4th July 2013 Event
was the main decoration in the event.]] The 4th July 2013 Event was the twenty-fifth content update for The Simpsons: Tapped Out. It was released on June 28, 2013 and ended on July 8, 2013. It was the second 'moderate sized' event released for The Simpsons: Tapped Out, following the St. Patrick's Day 2013 Event, even though that Event was slightly smaller with less content. The event was based on American Independence Day (July 4) with fireworks and decorations symbolizing the day. Some of these included the Lisa Statue of Liberty (replica of the Statue of Liberty) and the Liberty Bell, which are located in New York City and Philadelphia, respectively. Except for the new quests and content (which can be found below), not much was added to the game with this update. This was most likely because of the Squidport Expansion being released not long before. All of the features included in this event were available for players of Level 5 and over. All of the new content included can be found below. The Liberty Bell was the rarest decoration introduced, as it could only be acquired by completing all thirteen parts of the Rocket's Red Glare quest chain. The event was mistakenly released three days early, at first only showing the new characters in the character menu and four "new" notifications in the building menu (three in the premium section, one in the decoration section). EA admitted their mistake and fully released the update to prevent people from having to wait the entire weekend. On July 4, 2013, all players received a small dialogue from Apu saying that he can no longer keep all of the illegal fireworks in his shop as there is no more room in his inventory. This prompts him to give the player a Box of Fireworks for free as a gift (their usual price is fifty donuts). All of the content included in the event was originally supposed to go on July 8, 2013, and all did go then except Lincoln's Cabin with Abraham Lincoln which was available until July 25, 2013, instead of the initial deadline of July 8, 2013, when the event ended. This was due to people posting on discussion boards and on the forums about the short amount of time they had to be able to purchase something with a high Donut price. New content Below is a list of all of the content released with the original 4th July 2013 Event on June 28, 2013. Please note that after the event, all of the items listed are no longer available: 4th of July If the player logged in on July 4, 2013, they received a Box of Fireworks and the following dialogue: Gallery Rexbannerunlockimage.png|Rex Banner; a limited edition character unlocked during the event. Lincolnunlockimage.png|Abraham Lincoln; a limited edition premium character available during the event. Libertybell.png|The Liberty Bell is a decoration that was given to Players who completed the entire "The Rocket's Red Glare" questline. Category:Events Category:4th July 2013 Event Category:Limited Time Category:Minor Events